Rush and Blush!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Guys missed me!, but this is not as crazy as before !


**A/N:Guys! It's been ages since I have posted any stories... This one was just suggested by DK as to write something about qualis and I tried something new to write this, well not like my all silly stories but still its silly...R &R...I wanted to change my mood from books flood so wrote this.**

"Ouch!oo...ohhh, hey you...what the hell are you doing (paining) don't you know me, the qualis or you better say the_ RUSH _of Daya the DASHING and his best friend Abhijeet the HOT(A/N: sorry guys yeh qualis nhn asal mein mein keh rhi hun kya karun;) ).You should be carefull while setting my tyre..."

Duo's quallis was in the workshop for some makeup, they were on a raid and atlast RUSH was unable to be recognised, its two tyres punctured and scratches on the driver side door with dents on the the mechanic was all done with rush and it was night time , he closed the workshop and rush was all good, abhijeet and daya would come in the morning to pick her up. It was all dark in the lonely workshop, with other cars standing dim besides rush.

"hello!", a red coloured convertible started the conversation.

"hi..", rush answered with a wet expression, she was (A/N: im referring here qualis as rush its her name and i will refer her as 'she', not as 'it', because she means a lot to duo )

"feeling better now", the red convertible asked her.

" yeah, almost but the scratches on the door still hurt, ahhhh", rush's voice cracked as she felt the pain in her cold metal of the scratched door."and you?"

"good know",convertible looked at her newly mended headlight.

"how have you been through the accident",asked rush.

"actually,my owner was driving me to her academy when another car just hit me,it was not my owner's mistake but the one in the opposite car..so..."

"oh i see, your owner would be missing you", said rush.

"yes,exactly"

"you are so confident about this"

"coz i know how deeply she loves me, when she loves something she loves it to the extreme and i was gifted to her by her mother's brother so im special for her."

"ok!"

" I have seen you many times here",the convertible exclaimed.

"you would have because my duty is something like this, i have to face different hurdles every day and have to go through many dreadfull experiences."

" so whats your job?"

"Iam a cid officer", rush declared proudly.

" oh what! really ... oh dude i always wanted to meet a cid car and met one today", convertible told her gleefully.

" i see", rush was a bit formal in her reply.

" by the way whats your good name?", demanded the convertible.

" iam rush!"

"oh rush, what a havoc name you have"

" yes , it just describes my work and especially my owners, and whats your name?"

" my name is blush"

" Nice name..."

"actually it describes the passion of my owner, she is always so thriving and she is always found blushing when she sees a particular person in photos and she talks to me a lot while blushing so she uses to call me blush.

" that makes sense"

"Oh you were telling that your name describes your owners, so who are they and usually vehicles have one owner but you have two, even i have two but why you have two?", blush asked all in one (A/N: remember blush is also reffered as 'she')

" first you tell that why do you have two owners?", rush asked in the same tone like of her owners.

" its just because my owner greatly loves her sister and they are best friends forever and in their relationship there is _'kya tera kya mera'_

"this is exactly my case", said rush.

" really, tell me about your owners please", blush was curious to know.

"are you in mood for a long character sketch", rush asked with a deep voice.

" well, you have guessed right", straight away blush answered.

giving a look that its no way out i should start, "ok then lets start."

Both settled their cozy positions and the story began.

" my owners are the two most awesome guys in the world,The formal and legal owner means that my papers are registered on his name and he is Senior Inspector Daya,the body builder and the great, when he smiles the whole world around him conspires to admire him and he is absolutely specialised in door breaking and he is spiritually totally pure and a soft-hearted man, he is a gentle man and he is sentimental but same time sensible, he is clear about his life and most of all he is tidy ;)"

" and the second one"

Rush led out a sigh as if what have blush asked , " hmmmm... the second one he is totally different from daya and he is full on opposite of daya. He is Senior Inspector Abhijeet...he is... he is.. you know weird!he is without any doubt dashing and terrific, his smirks can kill a dead body again and he prefers his mini screw kit to open the door by unlocking it, so he is specialised in opening the locks. ( A/N:We have mostly seen him doing so.)He is also a truly pure person and is a gentle man with only those he loves(A/N: only with those he loves ;) ), and gentle man in his case means to be caring and all open in front of the second perso, unlikr daya he is short tempered, he gets some short time shocks of memory is greatly confused in his life and cannot figure out his destiny and he is always messed up ,besides this all he is the best cid officer after our thing same in both of them(abhi and daya) is their love and sincerity towards eachother and their duty in they are best friends.

"ohoo, interesting characters, how do they look physically", added blush.

Now rush was enjoying describing about them and she continued,"About daya, as i told you he is a body builder, he is a havoc personality ans he is without any doubt handsome. His face pretty fair and mostly his features prominent, all he wears is his denim jeans with his collar-shirts, mostly his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but now he is getting extra fat i think he should think about this , any ways, he is a super man and when ever he takes a bath and blows his hair with hair dryer, his nose turns red and his silky hair irresistably start to fly in the air and it seems that they will soon leave his scalp..heeheee...his eyes are too intense that i get scared of them sometimes, spilling so many things out! his expressions are the most special in world, specially when he mocks at Abhijeet,his smile oh God! don't even ask, you will die if you will see him smiling..he is my teddy!

"oho, and what about the other one... abhi...abhi...",asked blush.

"Abhijeet!,oh yes...", rush took a heavy breath and started. "Thats the most difficult appearance to describe but i will try, hewears jeans sometimes blue or sometimes intense blue.A shirt with collar and a coat above, when he fixes his coat behind his phalanges he just looks out of this hair! when wet are awefully breath taking and when dry,they create a puff around his forehead which accompanies his mischievous smirk creeping on his lips and an intense shine in his eyes, which highlights his chocolate-brown face, there is no doubt sometimes he is super HOT and sometimes super CUTE but even sometimes he gives such irresistable killer looks which can uproot anyone..."

"ok..ok...thats enough or hence i will die here listening about such a guy! phew", sputtered blush.

"i know but he is like this", said rush.

" so whose your favourite,it must be abhijeet , right?",asked blush, while soothing her headlight.

"no Daya sir, my favourite is daya, it does 't mean my favourite is abhijeet if i told you good things about him, i don't know why but i think daya is better than him, both in appearance and attitude.",rush said with a calm expression". "But it doesn't mean that i donot love abhijeet sir, i do but its just that daya sir is the top one in my heart, by the way all in the team love them both equally but there is someone who loves abhijeet sir!",rush said sarcastically.

"and who is she?".Blush added quickly.

"how did you know she is SHE?"

"the way you told me was sure enough to confirm that she must be a girl and its the case of some love thing inside CID, Isn't it?"

"you-are-brilliant-blush!", rush was looking agaped at her.

" oh not really like that, its just a guess, as you told me that these cid officers are always busy in duty so how could they get time to set love outside the family and here the family is CID collegues.", blush said with a proud look, just like her owners'.

"yes may be it's a reason but the thing is that love finds it's way even if it is over seas and the thing with time donot suits abhijeet sir he has got the _'flirt degree'_, he sarts flirting anytime,anywhere all he needs is a good looking girl, every girl in this world is good-looking like both of us car girls :D"(Here i just tried to mention that every girl in the world is beautiful but we need the eyes to see her beauty in a respected manner)He even starts flirting with the girls to whom he is interrogating."

"So his this flirt habit would be a headache for his girlfriend", said blush.

"Its much more than a headache, this always ends up with hurting her but he is not understanding the fact that she is the one who loves him and these all freaks hurt her, it is not like he is just playing with her or using her, he truely loves her and admits in front of her that she is not the first girl who has been made a target of his killer looks and flirts but she is the first one about whom he felt different and he after all called the feeling to be known as LOVE."

"Can you tell me how that girl looks and yeah ofcourse her name", blush asked more.

"yes her name...", rush seemed to be suspicious. " by the way why are you asking me this much about them?", she raised her one eyebrow( the crease of her headlight actually :D)

"oh God, your suspecting habit Rush! its just that these characters are interesting so i want to know more and exactly want to imagine the couple, if you still doubt my innocence you can check my chassis number rather than the number plate coz its more reliable :/", blush said annoyed.

" sorry!", apologized rush.

" what ever!", blush turned her face to a side.

" hey dude listen the love story is not yet over, i was asking generally , you know its my habit to suspect sorry yaar , now don't be a spoiled chick, look here.",rush was trying her best to bring her friend back to the track.

" ok lets start again", blush quickly turned around and was keen to know further.

" you changed your mood so suddenly", rush was amazed.

"'its the quality of my real owner , now move further."

"Her name is ,she is a forensic doctor in the CID department and now her looks. She is absolutely a precious creation of God, Her complexion soft chocolate and her eyes wide and killer, as abhijeet's smirks can kill a dead body again her eyes can do the same :D,the most prominent thing about her is her hair the curly hair and abhijeet refers her as his CURLY BEAUTY, her long curly tresses swishing around her back, she is tall and slim AND most of all awfully cute, especially when she blushes...", she was not over yet...

"and usually she blushes when abhijeet sir flirts with her", said blush.

" Is it a guess again blush!", asked rush, narrowing her tone.

" Aaa, if you would believe , its a guess again"

" And I must say your guesses rock!"

" this was also true."

" yeah obviously, his tactical talks are her only cause to God they have got into an official relation ship just a month ago , other wise their unknown relationship was running through past 4 years". Rush started laughing a little.

" Rush", said blush but in a low tone.

" yes Blush"

" You are telling me all about abhijeet's girlfriend but you have not told me anything about daya's gf! why?", blush put another question on rush.

" ha.. its coz he doesnot have one. He used to have but now he don't have, one he left for abhijeet sir, that girl was accusing abhi sir again and again and the one he again loved was not made for him, she didn't loved him and now he had left all these things, i hope so he would get a partner one day. I understand that abhi sir is every thing for him but ..but as abhi sir had a hollow in his life which was filled by Tarika, so daya sir also has that space in his life and i want that space to be filled up as soon as possible and yaar now its high time they both should get married for now because now they have crossed their 40 and are almost 45 or something."

"they are getting old", mocked blush.

" hey ! don't, hold on THEY ARE NOT OLD AT ALL, they are still the dashing young pieces."

"ok!ok!don't kill me i was just kidding and seriously yaar im so worried about daya sir!"

"hmm abhi sir is trying to bring him on the track"

" hey what this ABHI SIR"

" This is a creation of Daya sir, they found it longer to call his full name ABHIJEET so he uses to call him Abhi only and i adopted the same and Tarika also.;)"

" oh thats great", blush started laughing.

" hey , you know that abhi sir calls tarika as TARIKA JI..."

" oh god , he is expert in impressing girls"

"I told you he has got the degree from Havvard."

Both laughed, keeping the other cars' sleep in mind.

"tell me something else about them", blush wanted to know more.

" hey you are not tired, im sick of telling you all these things, my engine is drying out", complained rush.

" Don't worry darling you will get a lots of mobil oil in the morning so continue :-*"

Blush's expression caused Rush to smile and she decided to tell her more.

"They both sing very well and even they dance very well, They love our Acp sir a lot and are his half of the strength or i think the whole strength, they are the soul of CID and every thing for eachother.I love them and they love me too. They take care of my slightest demand, I know I get hurt in the process but its my duty and they also get hurt many times, im the car which had absorbed their blood in my seats when they were shot by gun or had injurues many times, i was the one to break the traffic to reach our destination and im the one who is their friend when they both need to talk alone, they share every thing with me and whatever they hide from eachother they tell me and im the reason for their driving passion, im the one who witnessed their almost every fight nd im the venue for new missions,Iam..."

Rush looked at blush who was sleeping peacefully so she stopped her tongue and smiled at blush," you made me lose her all energy blush!".Rush smiled and closed her eyes for sleep.

In the next morning Abhi and Daya came to pick up Rush and Blush's owner and her sister also came the same time to pick her up.

"btw what's your owner's name", rush asked blush when their owners were giving the bill.

" Her name is VB and she is her elder sister", she pointed at the girls.

" oh i see", said rush." well i remember that you said your owner is always blushing when she sees someone in the photos, who's he?"

" how did you know he is HE?"

" well i can also guess"

" your guess is right but keep guessing more, i will tell you next time coz i know we will meet the same place again soon", blush said mockingly.

" oh yes you are right", said rush.

" why did you asked me these questions when we are on the ebb of leaving?"

" coz last night you didn't give me any time to ask :P"

" oh yes sorry", blush bit her tongue.

" Come one sit yaar", abhijeet called daya and settled on the front seat.

" so this is Mr. Hottie ;)" sang blush.

" yeah exactly and he is Mr. cutie".

"yes"

Daya and Abhijeet got in the quallis and daya started the car, same there VB with her sister started the car.

Both the cars see offed eachother and went in the opposite directions.

" or darling ab theek hona", daya caressed rush's steering.

" theek hi hogi na daya, hum se dhoor jo thi", said abhijeet.

"yeh toh hai , wese abhijeet kal tumhara phone kyun band tha."

" mera...m..mmm..mera phone.. wo shayad battery chali gayi hogi.. han han battery!", abhi was confused.

" han tarika ke saath toh tumhari battery down ho jati hai toh phone kya cheez hai", daya smirked.

" haan...kya..kya...Daya tu na ab bache ga nhn", abhi said angrily.

Rush in her heart," I was missing your this silly talk SIRS".

HERE VB,BLUSH AND DI( VB's sister)

" or dude, kesa raha maza aya na raat ko", VB asked from blush in a cheerful tone.

" definitely aya hoga kyunk ap usse tang karne kliye nhn thi na..", Di said sarcastically.

" wHAT di!, VB pouted to a side while driving.

Rush to herself," these two are impossible"

" ok ok zara apne phone ka wallpaper toh dekh lo ek baar", Di approached towards VB'S PHONE, ENTERED THE PIN NUMBER AND WHEN IT WAS OPEN SHE HELD HER PHONE IN FRONT OF vb AND WHEN VB saw the person in the picture she was smiling and blushing.

DAYA,ABHIJEET AND RUSH...

"Arrey Daya yeh toh wahi khooni hai gadi mein, chalo bhagao gadi pakdo usse", abhijeet was curious.

"ok boss", Daya geared rush in fifth gear and Rush was ready.

"COme on Rush, lets _RUSH!_"said Daya...

SAME TIME VB,DI AND BLUSH.

"OH.. dekha dekha yeh cheeks par tumare laal laal", DI said to VB.

VB unroofed the car and took it in the fourth gear to hasten the pace as the crimson colour on her wheaty complexion was diffusing hard.

"Blush,did you see her _BLUSH! _, said Di...

**A/N:So this was the story of Rush and Blush, I know all things which I wrote were usual and every one knows but I felt like writing those things in this way. So are you in mood to **_**RUSH and BLUSH!**_


End file.
